


Slumber

by rapono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on dream, Feels, One Shot, Papa Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Stuck in enemy territory without a weapon, Jesse's next best option is to hide.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual dream I had, thought I'd turn it into a little ficlet. Enjoy!

Weaponless, and thus basically defenceless. He'd lost his gun in a melee fight, was shot in his side, and now he was stuck behind enemy lines. If he ran for It, he'd be spotted and caught.  
  
So for the time being, he hid.  
  
He found a couple of statues in a corner, and managed to squeeze himself under and behind them, almost getting stuck in the process. They weren't very big, but big enough to give him cover.  
  
All he had to do now was think of a plan, and wait.  
  
Only fifteen minutes had passed when he heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Found you."  
  
Sombra was peering into his hiding spot, a mischievous grin on her face. And they way she looked at him, she must've known he was unarmed. He stated back at her, frozen in fear.  
  
"Hey Widowmaker, help me move these will ya?"  
  
Before Jesse had time to think about what she was talking about, the statues where slowly being shifted away from him, each by one of the talon ladies.  
  
Soon, he was left exposed, nothing between him and them. Muscles tensed, he waited for their next move. Neither pointed a gun at him, but Sombra smiled.  
  
"Oh Reaper!"  
  
As the hacker called out to the ghost, Jesse's blood went cold. He knew what the masked assassin did to his victims, and like hell he wanted to become one of them.  
  
Without a sound, a black figure formed in front of him, approaching slowly, not saying a word.  
  
Jesse quickly realized he was cornered.  
  
No, this isn't how he'd go out. He'd live to fight another day. He wouldn't let himself be cornered like this.  
  
So he bolted, his tense limbs suddenly jolting into action, as he tried to make a mad dash past the ghost. But his chance of escape was quickly crushed as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, preventing his freedom.  
  
"No!" He cried, tried to wrench the arms off of him, but they were too strong. He kicked and screamed, tears streaming down his face, terrified that his soul would be torn from his body.  
  
"Jesse..."  
  
The voice was rough yet tender. Reaper said his name again, and something about the way he said it felt familiar.  
  
"I don't wanna die." Jesse whimpered, exhausted from his struggles.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
The grip loosen slightly, still removing his freedom, but becoming more like a hug.  
  
"Jesse, it's okay..."  
  
McCree, worn out, turned to look at Reaper. The assassin's mask was gone, and his face...  
  
"G-Gabe..."  
  
Reaper smiled at his, the embrace suddenly feeling alot warmer.  
  
Everything was getting fuzzy, wound throbbing, and he felt so tired. His legs buckled.  
  
"Shhh, everything's going to be okay Jesse..."  
  
He fell against the Reaper's chest, his vision going black. He didn't want to die, but, he felt safe.  
  
With a final breath, he let his consciousness slip.  
  


\-------

Jesse woke up in his hotel room, with a minor headache. His memories of the dream were strong in his mind, as he lay there think it about it.

The Reaper was Gabriel? Unlikely, but an interesting idea his subconscious had put in front of him.

As he got up from his bed, he felt something heavy in his lungs, so he coughed. Wisps of black smoke left his mouth.

"What the fuck?"

Wait, was that a dream?

McCree checked his side for a wound. The gash was gone, replaced with discolored flesh where it had been. Curious, he poked at the gray skin, finding the spot slightly numb, but feeling just like his own skin.

Did... did Reaper _heal_ him?!

Coughing up the rest of the oily black smog, Jesse found his peacekeeper, laying on the side table, with a note. 'I believe you lost this', signed with a little purple skull.

The reality of his dream came crashing down on him. A part of him was still in disbelief, struggling to accept the facts.

Holy shit, Reaper was Gabriel.


End file.
